Linda Collins
Jeffrey Collins |status = Deceased |actor = Kathy Baker |appearance = A Family Affair }} "I've always told you...that Mommy would take care of everything." Linda Collins was the mother and accomplice of serial killer Jeffrey Collins. She appeared in A Family Affair. History Linda was a caring mother who has stated that she never wanted another child beside her son Jeffrey because she felt she could never love another child besides him, and that she didn't have enough room in her heart for anyone else. One day, while Jeffrey was a high school student, her husband Donald, an alcoholic who was under the influence at the time, crashed his car with Jeffrey and her inside. All survived, but Jeffrey was left paralyzed from the waist down. Not wanting her husband's alcholism to be revealed, Linda placed the blame of the accident on herself. Little did she know that it caused Jeffrey to bottle up anger inside him, anger that was mostly directed at her. In 2007, she and Donald somehow found out that Jeffrey murdered a college student during his time attending Georgia State University, but became his accomplices, disposing of the bodies of prostitutes Jeffrey killed. In A Family Affair, Linda asks Donald if he bought the milk when he returned home and berates him when he replies that he didn't. Later, during breakfast with Jeffrey, Linda tries giving her son his medication, but Jeffrey refuses to take it and Donald doesn't back her up. Linda later warns Donald of what Jeffrey would do once off of his medication. Later, Linda overhears a conversation Jeffrey has with his supervisor Erika Taylor and hears Erika's comment that Jeffrey is making good progress. She then tries to give Jeffrey and Erika drinks, but Jeffrey shuts the door in her face while Erika isn't looking. Linda then tells Donald to get Jeffrey another victim, to which he summons a sexual surrogate. The following night, Jeffrey attacks the girl, but she escapes, only to be cornered by Donald and Linda and killed by the former. As they scrub the girl's blood off the floor, Donald compares the latest murder to that of the college student to Linda, to which she replies that she doesn't want the incident to be brought up. Linda and Donald try again to give Jeffrey his medication, but when he refuses, Linda decides to improvise, putting his meds in the sandwich she plans on giving him. However, she is spotted by Jeffrey, who pulls out a knife but leaves. Linda later hallucinates of Jeffrey being able to walk again before having dinner with Jeffrey, Donald, and Erika. Linda tells Erika of why Jeffrey is an only child before Donald leaves. When Erika finds the necklace of one of Jeffrey's victims, Linda confronts her and assaults her with a gun. She then holds Erika at gunpoint in front of Jeffrey before the BAU burst in and tell the both of them that Donald committed suicide via car accident. Linda refuses to let her son be arrested before trying to shoot Jeffrey in order to spare him of incarceration, only to be shot to death. Jeffrey looks at Linda's corpse remorsefully as he is arrested by Rossi. Known Victims *Erika Taylor *Jeffrey Collins Appearances *Season Seven **A Family Affair Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Deceased